


Let Me Love You

by SekaiGDL



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekaiGDL/pseuds/SekaiGDL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson mène une vie sans remous. Une petite amie. Un travail correct. Une vie pas exactement comme il l'imaginait mais qui lui permet de tenir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ces yeux azur remplis de tristesse qui va bouleverser son monde et réveiller en lui des choses qu'il pensait enfoui à jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous et à toutes !
> 
> Me revoici avec Let Me Love You. J'ai repris l'écriture de ma fic et je vais profiter de ce site pour la partager à nouveau. Je ne sais pas encore trop à quel rythme je publierai mais j'improviserai au fur et à mesure. 
> 
> Bonne lecture à tout le monde. (Et désolé pour ceux qui ont déjà lu les premiers chapitres ailleurs, je travaille sur la suite en ce moment même).

_Lorsque Blaine poussa la porte qui menait au toit de l’immeuble, il n’imaginait absolument qu’il y ferait la rencontre la plus importante de sa vie._

12H10. Blaine jeta un coup d’œil rapide vers le hall du cabinet d’avocat dans lequel il travaillait. Vide. Même Patrice, l’agent d’accueil n’était pas à son poste, derrière son comptoir en marbre. Le moment était idéal. La plupart de ses collègues étaient partis déjeuner à l’extérieur et ceux restant mangeaient dans les locaux sociaux, ils ne le verraient donc pas passer avec son étui à guitare. Il avait donc le champ libre pour rejoindre son coin de liberté. Il enfila sa veste en tweed en se dirigeant vers son vestiaire pour en sortir sa guitare. Il observa le couloir le séparant de la cage d’escalier, ne repérant aucun mouvement de ses collègues et se pressa de s’y engouffrer, pour atteindre le toit, 4 étages au dessus de lui.

Il aimait venir sur ce toit le midi, pour s’exercer à la guitare. Assis sur un muret face à Central Park, il créait et jouait des chansons, suivant ses humeurs, à l’abri des regards et des oreilles. Il n’avait jamais apprécié que les gens entendent ce qu’il chantait. Il trouvait ses textes très personnels, trop peut-être. Il ne créait ses chansons que pour lui. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les cordes, accorda la dernière et commença à jouer quelques notes.

_I hate where I'm at_ _Acting crazy like that_ _I know that I've been wrong_ _It's something I've been working on_

C’était le dernier texte qu’il avait écrit, « Jealousy ». Elle décrivait parfaitement son ressenti de ces derniers jours. Il n’aimait pas voir les personnes de son entourage graviter autour de lui et étaler leur bonheur à la figure quand lui ne parvenait pas à l’être. Il savait que c’était très égoïste de penser comme ça, mais il s’en moquait complètement. Ici, il pouvait chanter ce qu’il voulait, personne ne le jugerait …

Il lança un regard vers le grand parc vert qui s’étendait, rectangulaire et vaste, à perte de vue. Il sentait le vent frais de ce mois de décembre le frapper de plein fouet. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Devant cette force qui le poussait vers l’arrière et lui se tenant face à ce vent, il se sentait puissant. Seul, puissant, mais pas vraiment heureux.

L’avantage de ce toit faisait qu’il pouvait s’isoler, admirer la vue superbe sur ce gigantesque parc au milieu d’une des plus grandes villes du monde. Il aimait beaucoup cette ville. Il avait pu s’épanouir en quittant Westerville, Ohio pour y faire ses études de droit afin de devenir avocat. Il y avait rencontré de bons amis et la femme qui partageait sa vie, Shania, qu’il aimait sincèrement. Il aurait dû être heureux. D’où pouvaient bien provenir tout ce ressentiment … ?

Le temps, légèrement grisâtre rendait la scène un peu irréelle, floue, mais calme. Blaine se laissa complètement submerger par ses émotions. Les mots glissaient sur ses lèvres, évacuant sa rancœur. Il souhaitait que cela sorte, disparaisse de ses entrailles.

_Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out_ __  
I can't seem to figure it in  
It's got nothing to do with me  
It's not even you, you see  
It's part of my chemistry  
It's this jealousy

 

C’est lors du refrain qu’il aperçu une ombre sur sa gauche, qu’il n’avait pas encore remarqué. Il cessa de chanter pour examiner cette ombre. Il s’agissait en fait d’un homme assez grand, portant un long manteau noir. Quand était-il arrivé ? Blaine était persuadé qu’il l’aurait entendu fermer la porte de la cage d’escalier.

L’inconnu se tenait debout sur le rebord du toit, face au vide, les pans de son manteau claquant au vent. La scène semblait légèrement irréelle. Blaine senti son cœur sauter un battement. Pris d’une légère panique, il ne su d’abord pas comment agir. Il jeta un rapide regard vers le vide qui s’étendait à sa droite. Cet homme allait-il se laisser tomber ? Blaine imagina plus ou moins cette vision dans son esprit et se pétrifia à cette idée. Non ! Il devait l’en empêcher. Il s’avança doucement vers le jeune homme :

\- Excusez-moi !

Le jeune homme tourna lentement son visage vers celui qui venait de l’interpeller. Ses yeux d’un bleu magnifique légèrement gris se posèrent sur Blaine, qui eut le souffle coupé par la beauté, la profondeur et surtout la tristesse de ces yeux.

\- J’ai … Je pensais que vous alliez sauter …

\- Non, j’aime venir ici pour la vue, répondit l’inconnu avec une voix fluide, et légèrement monotone, en souriant tristement.

Blaine tourna son regard vers ce parc, et acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait raison. La vue sur le parc était une des raisons pour lesquelles Blaine venait jouer ici. Ca et l’isolement.

\- Vous avez une belle voix, finit par dire le jeune homme.

Blaine rougit légèrement. Il n’aimait vraiment pas qu’on l’entende chanter. Sa voix n’était pas jolie à ses oreilles. Il avait suffisamment entendu son père lui répéter d’arrêter de perdre son temps à apprendre à jouer de la guitare, vu qu’il avait une voix vraiment désagréable à écouter. Et à force d’entendre ce genre de discours, on finit par y croire, ce qui était le cas de Blaine. Sa voix n’était pas faîte pour chanter. Point.

\- Merci, finit par bredouiller le guitariste, gêné.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Blaine observant le jeune homme du coin de l’œil, ce dernier fixant toujours le parc. Blaine était intrigué. Ce mystérieux inconnu dégageait une aura qui troublait vraiment le guitariste. Quelque chose résonnait chez Blaine, un « je-ne-sais-quoi » qui le perturba légèrement. Il était mal à l’aise. Il était sur le toit de son immeuble de travail avec un inconnu qui venait de le féliciter pour sa voix. Pourtant, il n’aimait pas cette situation.

\- Vous chantez dans un groupe ?

La question venait de briser un silence pesant pour Blaine. Ce dernier fut surpris de la demande.

\- Non, finit-il par répondre. Je ne chante que pour moi.

\- C’est dommage, répondit l’inconnu. Vous pourriez faire un malheur avec une voix pareille … !

Le jeune homme au long manteau lui fit un sourire où la tristesse avait complètement disparue. Blaine ne s’attendait ni à la remarque agréable, ni au sourire. Il resta bouche bée quelques instants, fixant cet homme avec beaucoup d’incompréhension. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Comment pouvait-il trouver qu’il avait une belle voix alors que Blaine savait au fond de lui-même que sa voix n’était pas agréable pour chanter ? Ce type se moquait-il de lui ?

Blaine était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard figé sur Central Park, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l’inconnu s’était éloigné du rebord, et se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Lorsque Blaine s’en aperçut, il eut juste le temps de voir le jeune homme s’engouffrer dans la sombre cage d’escalier. Le guitariste resta un moment dans ses réflexions, ne sachant pas comment qualifier cette rencontre. Il se demanda s’il fallait donner du crédit aux dires d’un inconnu. Il avait presque envie de croire qu’il pourrait un jour chanter. Mais son père avait été catégorique, jamais il n’accepterait autre chose pour Blaine que sa carrière d’avocat. Et la dernière chose que Blaine souhaitait, c’était d’attrister son père une nouvelle fois. Pas après ce qu’il s’était passé …

Sa montre bipa, le sortant de sa torpeur. 13h, il devait redescendre maintenant s’il ne voulait pas que ses collègues découvrent son activité secrète du midi. Il était parvenu à le cacher en prétextant des rendez-vous de travail ou des repas avec Shania en extérieur, ce qui faisait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de manger avec ses confrères. Il rangea sa guitare dans son étui, avec les quelques feuilles de notes qu’il avait faite pour y poser ses idées. Il se pressa dans la cage d’escalier, se demandant s’il tomberait sur l’inconnu. Mais il ne le croisa pas, rejoignant son bureau avec une légère pointe de déception. Etrangement, il n’avait pas vraiment de crainte que cet inconnu dévoile son petit secret. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cela ne le gênait pas. Peut-être parce que cet individu ne semblait pas appartenir au monde des avocats, tout simplement …

Lorsqu’il rentra le soir chez lui, Shania était déjà rentrée. Elle s’affairait dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un repas. Blaine s’approcha d’elle avec un petit sourire au coin. Ses longs cheveux auburn, légèrement ondulés, lui dissimulaient ses épaules. Elle portait un jean bleu très moulant et un simple chemisier blanc qui mettaient ses formes en valeur. Il l’embrassa sur la joue, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

\- Blaine ! s’écria la jeune femme. Je ne t’ai pas entendu arriver.

\- J’avais remarqué. C’est pour ça que je me suis approché silencieusement, ajouta-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

Il prit son tablier de cuisine accroché sur l’arrière de la porte de la cuisine pour venir aider Shania.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on prépare pour ce soir alors ?

\- Pose ton tablier ! répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard amusé. C’est moi qui vais tout préparer ce soir. J’ai une bonne nouvelle pour nous.

Blaine leva son sourcil, intrigué.

\- Oh ! Je suis gâté !! Quelle est donc cette fabuleuse nouvelle ? demanda-t-il avec un joli sourire charmeur.

\- Mets-toi à table et patiente que le repas soit prêt. Je t’expliquerai tout lorsqu’on mangera.

Blaine s’exécuta, s’installant au comptoir séparant la cuisine du salon et alluma la télévision. Il n’avait pas l’habitude que Shania cuisine, car ce n’était pas un domaine dans lequel elle était à l’aise. Mais Blaine appréciait les efforts qu’elle faisait pour lui faire plaisir. Il se demanda ce que pouvait être cette nouvelle et une petite boule commença à se former au fond de son estomac, boule qu’il tenta de ne pas laisser amplifier.

Elle termina de préparer son plat de légumes et le servit avec un poulet qu’elle avait préparé au four. L’ensemble n’était pas extraordinaire mais Blaine était admiratif devant les efforts de Shania. Il la remercia par un tendre baiser et s’attaqua à son assiette qui dégageait de délicieux effluves qui lui avaient ouvert l’appétit.

\- Alors, quelle est cette grande nouvelle ?? demanda Blaine, toujours intrigué.

\- Eh bien, mon boss m’a prise en entretien ce matin, un peu au dépourvu, commença-t-elle. Je n’étais pas super rassurée mais finalement, il m’a félicitée pour mes résultats de ces derniers mois et m’a proposée de m’occuper du dossier First Inc. !!

Blaine comprit presque instantanément ce que cela signifiait. Il connaissait l’affaire. Tous les avocats de son cabinet espéraient obtenir ce contrat. Shania le fixait avec un regard impatient. Ses yeux marron ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi Blaine ne sautait pas de joie immédiatement pour elle.

Mais il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser tendre dans le cou de la jeune femme.

\- Félicitation, ma chérie !! Tu mérites tellement de travailler sur cette affaire. Depuis le temps que tu t’investis d’arrache pied. Je suis si fier de toi !!

\- Ouiiii ! s’écria-t-elle. Tu te rends compte ? Je suis la principale avocate sur une affaire aussi énorme !! A seulement 24 ans !! Bon, j’ai déjà quelques idées. Que penses-tu de …

Mais Blaine avait déjà enfilé son masque de petit ami parfait, faisant semblant de l’écouter alors qu’il prenait conscience que Shania allait encore s’éloigner de lui. L’avocate était une carriériste pure et dure. Son seul objectif était de réussir sa vie professionnelle. Oh bien sûr, elle aimait Blaine. Mais elle préférait s’investir dans son travail avant toute chose. Et l’avocat savait qu’elle passerait beaucoup de temps sur cette affaire, encore plus que d‘habitude. Il se demanda même si c’était pour apaiser ses craintes qu’elle était rentrée avant lui –événement extrêmement rare- et lui avait préparé ce repas. Il dissimula sa déception, comme il le faisait souvent pour se concentrer sur les mots de Shania qui lui demandait des avis sur certains points de l’affaire auxquels elle avait déjà réfléchi. Il savait que son avis importait peu aux yeux de la jeune femme mais elle semblait désireuse de l’intégrer, du moins en partie, à ce gros projet.

Après le repas, ils s’installèrent devant leur télévision. Mais Shania fut d’humeur très câline, et fini par déboutonner le jean de Blaine pour venir s’asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle commença à onduler ses hanches sur lui, tenant son visage en coupe, embrassant avidement les lèvres de l’avocat. Blaine se laissait faire. Il avait des difficultés à se laisser aller complètement, surement préoccupé par l’annonce que venait de lui faire Shania. Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à être heureux pour elle ?? Evidement, elle serait pas mal occupée durant les prochains mois, mais c’était l’opportunité de sa vie, il devait la soutenir. Il enlaça Shania et colla son visage au dessus de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il respira son odeur, si apaisante pour lui. Elle chuchota son prénom, juste au coin de l’oreille.

Rien n’à faire.

Il ne parvenait pas à apprécier ce moment intime. Il décida de laisser son corps agir mécaniquement lorsque Shania prit son sexe en main. Il savait qu’elle n’y verrait que du feu. Sans qu’il ne se souvienne vraiment comment, ils étaient maintenant nus, toujours dans la même position. Shania menait, comme à son habitude, les mouvements du couple. Et il était en elle. Elle gémissait intensément, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe de Blaine, modifiant le rythme ou ondulant les hanches pour modifier la pénétration de son partenaire. Très vite, il sentit que la jeune femme accélérait ses mouvements. Lui embrassait la poitrine légèrement transpirante de Shania, dissimulant son visage dans les cheveux longs de la jeune femme. Il ne sentait même pas l’orgasme venir. Il fallait pourtant qu’il en donne l’impression car il voyait que Shania allait atteindre très vite le sien. Alors qu’il sentait les muscles du sexe de Shania se resserrer autour de sa verge, il simula quelques gémissements, faisait croire à la jeune femme qu’il jouissait en même temps qu’elle.

Ils restèrent dans cette position à peine une minute, l’avocate tentant de retrouver une respiration correcte. Shania se leva très vite pour courir dans la salle de bain, sans un regard vers Blaine. Elle venait juste d’avoir son orgasme et ne s’aperçu même pas que lui avait simulé. Il resta dans cette position, nu, les jambes légèrement écartées, le sexe à moitié dur, le torse et le visage recouverts d’une fine couche de sueur. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

Après que Shania eut pris sa douche, Blaine prit la sienne, avant de retourner se coucher. Sa petite-amie semblait déjà endormie. Il se glissa sous la couette, et attendit que la chaleur de la couverture l’envahisse. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il fixait le plafond. Malgré les stores à la fenêtre, il parvenait à deviner les mouvements de lumières à l’extérieur de l’immeuble. Les bruits étaient bien atténués, mais il imaginait parfaitement l’animation en dehors de son appartement.

Il ressentait une sorte de vide en lui. Et une énorme colère qui se tapissait dans les profondeurs de son esprit. D’où venait cette colère ? De la colère contre quoi ? Contre qui ?  Il sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, repensa à sa journée de travail, aux dossiers qu’il avait traité, aux blagues douteuses de Patrice, la secrétaire, à sa pause déjeuner où il était monté sur le toit, à la rencontre avec ces yeux bleu tristes. La seule personne qui lui avait dit qu’il avait une belle voix. C’est avec cette image que Blaine s’endormi.


End file.
